ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:72.200.71.7
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Dominion War" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-05-28T01:32:48 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks.--31dot 01:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I have been, but I was editing section-by-section, not the whole article at once. -- 01:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I will lift the block since you responded, but if you are going to make an extensive change or a series of changes to an article it would be best to edit the entire article at once, for the reasons given above.--31dot 02:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I see. It's always been a habit of mine to go section-by-section, since I once edited a Wikipedia article that featured extensive changes and had the whole thing reverted due to some minor inaccuracy (that I was in the process of correcting, very frustrating). The admin there suggested going section-by-section to avoid having the entire thing reverted. But I guess what works for Wikipedia doesn't always work for MA... -- 02:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Most of the users here will not revert an entire edit unless the entire edit is the problem. That's what I would do, anyway- and if the intent of the edit is a good-faith one most people here will as well. As a tip, we have an inuse template which you can put in the article before you make a series of changes to it, which will indicate to other users that the article should not be judged and edited until the template is removed(when you are finished) It can be put in the article by typing . This is just a tip and is by no means mandatory.--31dot 02:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll try to take your suggestions to heart :) -- 07:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) DS9 edit In case you didn't see the edit summary, I reverted your edit to the DS9 page only because we put only the most recent known information in sidebars(such as ownership of the station) to avoid crowding them with too much information. There was nothing wrong with the information itself and I didn't want you to think what you did was bad.--31dot 02:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I did see the edit summary, and it makes sense. Just wasn't aware of the policy. No worries. -- 00:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC)